


Cold Turkey

by ApplePieThatsFrickingWorthIt



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Drug Withdrawal, Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Sick Character, Sick Klaus Hargreeves, Sickfic, but only slightly - Freeform, season 1 episode 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 08:31:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplePieThatsFrickingWorthIt/pseuds/ApplePieThatsFrickingWorthIt
Summary: Klaus going through withdrawal in and directly after the family meeting of episode 6. Only instead of Klaus going to find Diego to tie him up, Diego goes to check on his brother. Because someone needed too.





	Cold Turkey

**Author's Note:**

> Klaus needed a hug and some love so I wrote a sightly more fluffy interaction between Diego and Klaus (and Ben). Hope you enjoy x

He shouldn’t have accepted that coffee from Allison; Klaus decided as he sat curled in on himself on the stool. But she had brought them all one and he was just happy to be included in that and so he had drunk it. Big mistake. Not the first he had made in his life by no means but right now it felt like the worst. His insides churned violently. He could barely remain focused on his siblings conversation, their angry voices reverberating around his brain. 

 

“Woah, woah, hold the phone, hold the phone.” He said, his brain trying to make sense of everything. “We all died fighting this thing the first time around, remember?”

 

Wait, was Diego agreeing with him right now? 

 

He didn’t have time to think on it as his stomach lurched. He gagged, bringing a hand to his mouth. He stumbled off the stool feeling dizzy, other hand clutching at his stomach in an attempt to steady it as he flopped onto the sofa. 

 

Much better, closer to the ground, less spinning, much less chance of falling. 

 

He leaned back into the sofa with a groan, noticing Ben materialise next him. 

 

Luther and Diego were fighting now, surprise, surprise.

 

The nausea resurfaced without warning and Klaus leant forwards, arms snaking around his middle.  _ Goddamn coffee. _

 

“You don’t look so hot.” Ben stated.  _ Wow, state the obvious why don’t you.  _

 

“What makes you say that? I feel great.” Klaus muttered.  God he felt like death. 

 

“You know you don’t have to do this alone.”  _ Ha, yeah right, nice one.  _ “I know how important this is to you.” 

 

That made his heart ache.  _ Dave.  _

 

He had to get out of there. He shakily got to his feet and began to stagger out of the room. He could hear Luther call his name but he ignored it.

 

“Klaus?”

 

“Klaus!”

 

“Yeah!” God he was stubborn. “Sorry.” He played it off. 

 

“So what? You’re giving up on the world too?” 

 

There was the nausea again. 

 

“Yeah,” His voice shook, “...pretty much, Yeah, Hm-hmm.” God he felt like shit. 

 

“So that’s it. You’re cool with us all dying in three days?” 

 

God, he couldn’t deal with this anymore. He turned away slowly, groaning as he clutched his stomach. It took all his strength to push down the urge to vomit all over the perfect hardwood flooring. He unsteadily made his way up the stairs, Ben following him slowly, concerned. 

 

“Klaus...Klaus talk to me.” Ben whispered. Klaus sighed heavily, turning to face Ben. But, as he went to open his mouth his eyes widened suddenly in panic, hand flying to his lips as he sprinted up the remainder of the stairs. 

 

How he made it in time God only knows. He fell to his knees as he lost the coffee to the toilet bowl. Ben appeared hovering at his side. 

 

“Just breathe, deep breaths.” Ben whispered softly as Klaus spluttered. Klaus groaned, resting his head against the porcelain and shielding his head from the light (and Ben) with his arms. Ben had seen Klaus in the most compromising and embarrassing situations, but that didn’t mean Klaus wanted his brother as witness now. 

 

“Klaus-”

 

“Piss off.” Klaus muttered, spitting into the toilet before flushing it. He shakily splashed water onto his face, rinsing his mouth out. 

 

“No, I’m not leaving you.” Klaus let out an exasperated sigh as he stumbled onto his bed, curling into the fetal position. 

 

“Ughh you were never this annoying before you were dead you know that.” Klaus grumbled with a groan. “Ugh my skin is on fire.” His shirt stuck to him, soaked through, his leather pants doing nothing to help the heat. 

 

“I’m serious, sudden withdrawal like this is dangerous, you’re going to kill yourself if you aren’t careful.” 

 

“What’s new, huh?” Klaus chucked and Ben sighed,

 

“This isn’t funny Klaus.”

 

“The world is ending. Everything is funny.” 

 

Ben shook his head,

 

“You never fucking learn do you?” 

 

“Language!” Klaus snapped. God Ben wanted to shake him. Slap him round the face and then hug him so tightly he would never let go. “You know what, you are my biggest problem right now.”

 

“Your biggest problem right now is that your heart is going to give out if you’re not careful.” Ben corrected.

 

“Oh ‘to-mate-o’, ‘to-mart-o’!” Klaus said, covering his face with a pillow. Ben sighed, taking a seat on the end of the bed. 

 

“Klaus-” The pillow flew through Ben, hitting the wall with a thud. 

 

“Fuck off and let me die in peace!” Klaus shouted, regretting it as soon as he said it, clutching his head. When he opened his eyes, Ben was gone. 

 

“Who’s dying?” A voice asked from the door. Diego. Klaus hadn’t noticed him arrive.

 

“All of us, haven’t you heard?” Klaus retorted lightheartedly, immediately trying to cover the agony his body was in. 

 

“You look like shit bro, what the hell have you taken?” He sounded genuinely concerned. 

 

“Nothing. That’s exactly the problem.” Klaus muttered bitterly. 

 

Diego sucked his teeth in a wince, 

 

“Shit, cold turkey…can’t that be dangerous?” Klaus sighed.

 

“You lecture me when I’m high  _ and _ when I’m sober? That is hardly fucking fair is it, you can’t have it both ways.” Klaus huffed.

 

“I’m your brother of course I can. Now stop your bellyaching will you.” 

 

“Oh, would that I could dear brother, would that I could.” Klaus moaned, curling in tightly around his stomach. Diego sighed. He slowly moved into the room, sitting down on the side of the bed. He gently put a hand to Klaus’s forehead, wiping back his sweat stuck curls. 

 

“You’re hot.” Diego commented.

 

“Oh Diego you flatter me, but I rather think Allison and Luther have the incest quota filled.”

 

Diego grimaced,

 

“Not funny dude.” 

 

“I don’t know, it is rather.” Klaus said, Diego had to fight back a grin. 

 

“Look...do you...need anything?” Diego asked a little awkwardly. He had never had the best bedside manner.

 

“A drink.” Klaus muttered coldly, wistfully. Diego sighed, standing and when Klaus next looked he had disappeared. So much for their help, he thought. 

 

_ ‘They will help you Klaus, they can make it better Klaus, yeah well maybe they just don’t fucking care.’  _ He thought to himself bitterly. 

 

“You were right Ben, I feel sooo much better now.” Klaus muttered sarcastically to the empty space, burying his face in his arm as the light got too unbearable. His right arm was shaking uncontrollably and he wanted nothing more than to simply rip it from its socket. 

 

“Drink.” Klaus peered warily out to see Diego, crouched beside him holding a glass of water. Behind him Ben had reappeared, smiling smugly. Klaus sighed. “Come on, you must be losing half your water weight in sweat, drink up.” 

 

“Ah Diego, such a charmer.” 

 

“Sit up and drink.” Diego ordered. Klaus tried to lift himself with his shaking arms with a loud groan. Diego quickly hooked a arm around him in support, rooting him firmly upright. Klaus pressed himself into Diego’s side, limp as a rag doll. They had not been this physically close to each other in years and Diego couldn’t help but feel how boney Klaus was. Seeing his brother so weak nearly broke his heart. 

 

“Are you able to h-h-hold it?” They both ignored the nervous emergence of his childhood stutter. Klaus nodded softly, taking the glass in his shaking hand. He drank it down, spilling a good proportion down his shirt. When he was done he let the glass fall to the ground, leaning even heavier into Diego. 

 

He brought a hand to his brother’s brow again, not sure what changed he had expected but still wincing a little at the damp heat. Klaus leaned into the touch, the cool of his brothers skin a welcome relief.

 

“I got you little bro, it’s gonna be fine.” Diego muttered, so quietly Klaus almost missed it. 

 

He couldn’t help the tears that began to roll down his cheeks, he wasn’t even sure what they were for, but Diego had the decency not to comment.  

 

“Diego…” Klaus muttered wiping his eyes. “Can I ask something of you?” 

 

“Sure…” Diego said, a little nervous, he had learnt to be nervous of those words from Klaus. 

 

“I need you to tie me up.” 

 

“I’m sorry, what?” 

 

“Last time I was sober those assholes had me tied to a chair.” Klaus explained.

 

“There are better ways to get clean bro.” 

 

“No, not for me, I need someone to take away my options.” Klaus said. Diego paused, clearly unsure. 

 

“If you leave me like this I’m going to go out and get high again, I know I am, I can feel it under my skin Diego. Please. Ben can’t force me to stay it has to be you.” Diego sighed, looking at his brother’s pleading face, his eyes red, shaking visibly. 

 

“Fine.” 

 

“Great, great, thank you, thank you.” He sounded frantic, “There is rope under the bed.”

 

“Why do you...you know what, I really don’t want to know.” Diego muttered, as he pulled a length of blue rope out from under his brothers bed. 

 

“Come on, we will go to dad’s office that chairs indestructible.” He said, holding out a hand and hauling Klaus to his feet. He had to steady him for a moment, the movement sending Klaus’s brain spinning. 

 

“You good? Not going to puke on me are you?” Diego asked and Klaus nodded.

 

“Peachy.” He muttered. 

 

“Great, lets go, I have other places to be.” Diego said, back into business mode.

 

“Diego,” Klaus said suddenly making his brother stop in his tracks a moment. Klaus shifted a little awkwardly,

 

“Ben...Ben says thank you.” Klaus muttered, passing on the message from their dead brother. Diego paused a moment, the mention of Ben throwing him off guard. He nodded slightly, a sad smile on his face. He didn’t know if it was real or just a product of Klaus’s mind, but it touched him all the same. 

 

“Tell him not to worry, someone's gotta look after your scrawny ass right?” Diego grinned and Klaus smiled. “Now come on, I ain’t carrying you.” 

 

Klaus followed Diego slowly out of the room. His head was still pounding, his stomach ached and his skin was on fire, but Ben had been right, despite it all he felt better. He didn’t have to do this alone. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
